Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an electrical pin connector, and more particularly to a female-connector unit composed of several pairs of contact fingers which are secured in a two-part sectional housing having a self-crimping arrangement to establish a positive coupling between the paired contact fingers.
Problems and difficulties are being encountered in providing suitable electrical contact device, particularly those associated with ribbon-type wire assemblies. Most of the problems occur in the joining of the contact fingers with the wire ribbon which has flat conductive wires or other suitable materials enclosed therein. The electrical contact between the two opposing contact fingers must be such that the contact between the fingers and the respective pins of the male connector is firm and positive, so that the ends of the contact fingers are electrically coupled together with the wire ribbon sandwiched therebetween, thus providing a solderless contact connector.
Various types of ribbon connectors are employed at the present time, these having numerous shapes and cross-sectional configurations which have been designed to overcome the many inherent problems in the industry. However, most of these devices lose their integrity over a short life period. Also, many of the known devices are complicated to manufacture and assemble, and thus expensive to maintain, so that they become restrictive in their use.